1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web product sorting machine, which includes a screening unit disposed above a first conveyor unit to screen delivering web products, causing each passed tail waste to fall onto the first conveyor unit from a standing position.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 illustrates a web product sorting machine according to the prior art. According to this design, the web product sorting machine 10 comprises a first conveyor unit 11, a second conveyor unit 13 arranged at the same elevation relative to the first conveyor unit 11 and kept apart from the first conveyor unit 11 by a gap 12, and a top conveyor unit 14 arranged above the first conveyor unit 11 and the second conveyor unit 13. The first conveyor unit 11 comprises a first drive wheel 111, a first driven wheel 113 and a first conveyor belt 15 wound around the first drive wheel 111 and the first driven wheel 113. The second conveyor unit 12 comprises a second drive wheel 131, a second driven wheel 133 and a second conveyor belt 17 wound around the second drive wheel 131 and the second driven wheel 133.
During application, the top conveyor unit 14, the first conveyor unit 11 and the second conveyor unit 13 are rotated to deliver test products 19. The first drive wheel 111 and the second drive wheel 131 are drive sources controlled to move the first conveyor belt 15 and the second conveyor belt 17, thereby delivering the test products 19. In actual practice, the transverse width L of the gap 12 is approximately equal to the width L1 of the test products 191. Thus the test products 191 that are carried forwards by the first conveyor belt 15 will be delivered to the second conveyor belt 17 subject to an inertia effect.
Any test product 19 having a width L2 smaller than the width L of the gap 12 is regarded as a defective product 193. When one defective product 193 is delivered by the first conveyor belt 15 toward the second conveyer belt 17, the defective product 193 will fall into the gap 12, achieving screening.
The aforesaid prior art web product sorting machine 10 is still not satisfactory in function. For example, the top conveyor unit 14 and the first conveyor unit 11 will secure and deliver quality test products 191 and defective test products 193 during operation, and the secured defective products 193 tend to be delivered from the first conveyor unit 11 over the gap 12 to the second conveyor unit 13 due to inertia effect, resulting in screening inaccuracy.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a web product sorting machine that eliminates the aforesaid problem.